


like an animal (i wanna feel you from the inside)

by bottomlinsons (grimgrace)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Top!Harry, Uhm, also this is rated explicit, bottom!Louis, but it's literally just 4K of awkward fluff, but srsly, completely inaccurate medical knowledge, like don't get excited, one scene might be considered graphic medical imagery so yeah be cautious pls, situation, this is without a doubt the stupidest thing i have ever written, who have to help with harry and louis, you're gonna vom, zayn niall and liam are all background doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimgrace/pseuds/bottomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis leans a little closer. It’s not difficult – not with the way he’s already pressed so close, straddling Harry’s hard hips with Harry’s equally hard dick nestled tightly between his cheeks. </i> </p><p><i>The paramedic clears his throat and looks away. </i> </p><p>(Harry and Louis get a little <i>stuck.</i> Literally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like an animal (i wanna feel you from the inside)

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching greys anatomy and this happened. I am so, so sorry. unbeta'd. 
> 
> (title is from nine inch nails' 'i wanna fuck you like an animal' and i regret nothing)

They get to know each other in the back of an ambulance.

“So,” Harry’s voice sounds strained as he looks up at Louis. “You’re studying?”

The paramedic riding along with them is less than a foot away and seems perplexed by this line of questioning. He’d been a textbook professional since finding them – asking them all the necessary questions with a straight look on his face, and he’s done a remarkable job at keeping them both calm as he and his partner moved them to the ambulance.

It’s only now that he seems to slip, a bizarre little noise escaping him that sounds like a fucking laugh.

There is absolutely nothing about this fucking situation that is funny.

“Hey—!” Louis starts and he twists to fix the man with a glare – but that’s a fucking massive mistake because _fucking ow_. Harry’s hands land heavily on Louis’ hips and hold him still, while both of them let out loud hisses of pain. “— _shit_ fuckow.”

Harry wheezes out a pained laugh.

Louis moves his body back, straightening out and fixing the pull for both of them. It’s not like it stops hurting – ha, not at _all_ – but it helps. When he sits straight, it goes back to the constant, stinging pain they’ve been dealing with for the last forty minutes.

“Sorry,” Louis says.

“S’ok,” Harry says.

Louis shifts his hands a little. His wrists are getting sore from holding himself up at this angle, but there’s not much he can do. He’s not brave enough to risk stretching it out, not when it could hurt so much more in _other_ places.

He leaves his hands where they are, and does his darnedest to stay still.

“So?” Harry says. “Studying?”

Louis answers because he kind of understands what Harry’s trying to do. If they can talk about something, _anything_ , they might be able to distract themselves from their – uhm, _situation._ “Yeah, uh. I’m doing drama.” 

Harry smiles - and who is this boy that can _smile_ at a time like this? “Cool,” he says. “That’s cool.”

He’s doing a remarkable job at staying calm – his voice nice and slow, his breathing even – but he’s clearly in just as much pain. Every time Louis so much as shifts on top of him, Harry’s chest stills for a second and the bare muscles of Harry’s chest tense. He’s better at dealing with pain than Louis is, then. He brings his hands up, after a second, to hold Louis’ waist steady and help him keep still.

He keeps his eyes on Louis. “Where at?”

“What?” Louis asks.

“Where are you studying?” Harry asks.

Right. The questions.

“MU,” Louis says. And because this conversation is the only thing keeping him from fucking crying, he figures he can return the favour. “What – uh, what about you?”

Harry keeps looking at him. Louis figures it’s because of the angle – hard not to look at someone that’s fucking straddling you – but it doesn’t really stop him feeling a little flustered.

Ordinarily, he wouldn’t mind looking back. Not at all. It’s nice looking at Harry. Harry has nice eyes.

But _no._

Those kinds of thoughts are exactly what got them into this in the first place, damnit.

The ambulance jostles a little, going over some bump in the road. Harry’s fingers dig into Louis’ hips as the impact hits them, but Louis doesn’t really notice. He’s too busy forcing himself to stay quiet, to swallow the sound of pain that’s fighting so desperately to escape. Fuck this, he thinks after a litany of other curses spill through his head. Literally, _fuck_ everything about this situation.

The paramedic leans forward. “You alright?” he checks.

Louis shoots him a very dark, very angry look. “What the fuck do you think?” he snarls.

Harry’s fingers dig in again, and this time Louis does notice. He looks back down at Harry, ready to snap at him as well – but Harry’s too quick.

“Hey,” he says, like they’re not complete fucking strangers. “It’s fine, we’re fine. Ask me another question.”

He runs his thumb across Louis’ hip bone. Louis swallows thickly, stifling the tears that are threatening to spill over and takes a deep breath instead.

“What—?” he tries, “what are you studying?” he asks.

Harry keeps his eyes wide open, holding Louis’ gaze and refusing to give it up. “Philosophy,” he says. “I’m actually at MU, too.”

Louis lets out a horrible little chuckle. What are the chances, right? Of _course_ they’re at the same university. They probably know the same professors, and the same TA’s, and maybe even a few of the same friends. And those friends and professors are probably going to find out about this – and then they’re going to know about what happened to them – about how he and Harry are sitting in the back of an ambulance, on the way to the hospital, because Harry’s got his dick stuck up Louis’ arse.

Of _course._

The laughter turns a little hysterical, but Louis figures he can probably get away with it. He does have a pretty great excuse, after all.

Louis leans a little closer. It’s not difficult – not with the way he’s already pressed so close, straddling Harry’s hard hips with Harry’s equally hard dick nestled tightly between his cheeks.

The paramedic clears his throat and looks away.

Louis can feel his temper rising – very quickly, and very close to boiling point. His thighs hurt and his bum hurts even more and as far as he’s concerned that’s as good a reason as any to go a little crazy.  

He gets as close as he can, before it starts to really hurt again, and looks manically down at Harry.

“And what,” he says savagely, “do philosophy professors tell you about getting your dick pierced?”

Harry laughs, because he’s a fucking jackass. A jackass with a giant cock, that’s stuck _inside_ of Louis, that jostles a little as he lets out his little breath of amused air.

“They haven’t told me anything about it, _specifically_ ,” he says after a second. “But from my personal experience, I’m getting that it’s a bad idea.”

He’s joking. He's actually fucking joking. But even as he chuckles, he keeps his giant hands on Louis’ hips and holds Louis steady – and when the ambulance goes over the next bump, it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it had.

Who the fuck is this guy?

::

They’re wheeled through the hospital a little more publically that Louis would have liked. It had been a herculean task to get Louis into the hospital gown he was now wearing – one that had caused both him and Harry to cry out in pain more than once. They hadn’t even bothered getting Harry one – he was underneath Louis, for starters, and all of his ‘delicate bits’ were already nicely hidden away by Louis.

Louis had done his best to fan the gown out, and cover them as much as his could – but there was only so much they could hide.

When they’re finally hidden in a private room, it’s barely two seconds before the doctors are with them.

“Hello,” an incredibly good looking man says when he enters. Two other doctors trail him inside both looking a bizarre mix of horrified and gleeful. “My name’s Dr. Payne, I’ll be your doctor today.”

Harry turns his head to look, and actually fucking smiles. “Hello,” he says. “Nice to meet you.”

“Seriously?” Louis says

Harry ignores him – which is a bit rude, considering they’ve only known each other for a few hours. “I’m Harry and this is Louis,” he says to the doctor. “Thank you so much for taking our case.”

Louis sighs. “Harry,” he says. “We’re in the E.R. he has to take our case.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t say thank you, Lou,” Harry says reproachfully.

And _god_ , how fucked is it that Louis’ literally got this boy _stuck inside him_ and he’s getting flustered by a nickname.

(Although, it’s not exactly like he hasn’t heard ‘Lou’ from Harry before. It’s just that this is the first time it wasn’t just a hot, wet pant at his ear; a desperate ‘ _so good, Lou, so fucking good.’_ )

His resolutely ignores the heat creeping up his neck. He is not blushing, damnit.

“I’m very glad to help, Harry,” Dr. Payne says back. “Could you tell me about the pain you’re experiencing?”

For the first time in this whole ordeal, Harry looks a little flustered. His cheeks turn pink and he glances awkwardly up at Louis before looking back over to their doctor.

“Uhm,” he tries. “Well, we’ve, uh—”

Louis rolls his eyes and takes over. It’s not like he’s got any dignity to preserve anyway. “This stupid fuck got his dick pierced,” he explains, “and it’s caught on something.”

One of the doctors in the background – an intern, if Louis’ knowledge of medical shows is correct – winces.

“I see,” Dr. Payne says, nodding his head. He looks completely unconcerned by their situation, which is kind of nice. Maybe they’re not the weirdest people to have been admitted to this hospital. “And what are you feeling, specifically?”

Louis shrugs before he remembers that it’ll hurt, and he and Harry both flinch at the pain. “Shit, sorry,” Louis says.

“M’fine,” Harry says sounding not fine at all.

Louis looks back to the doctor. “It feels like I said,” he says, “like it’s caught on me. Can’t tell you more than that.”

Even if he could, he wouldn’t have done it in front of all these people anyway. 

“Have you had any problems with the piercing before?” Dr. Payne asks.

There’s a pause that lasts a second too long. Louis, who had stayed silent to let Harry answer, turns to look at the doctor and frown. It appears that the question has been directed at _him_.

“What?” he splutters. “No – I don’t have anything pierced!”

For a second he gets caught on that. Is it even possible to get a piercing inside of you? An _anal_ piercing. How would that even work?

He doesn’t get to dwell on the thought for long. Dr. Payne clears his throat. “Sorry,” he says, “I meant with Harry’s piercing. Has anything like this ever happened to you both before?”

Oh.

Right.

This very lovely doctor has made the completely natural assumption that they’re together. That their relationship extends beyond the past four hours, when Louis had met Harry at that bar near campus.

Which, you know, is fair enough.

“Nah, we only met tonight,” Harry says.

Louis can _feel_ the judgement, Jesus Christ.

He does deserve it though. There is a guy literally stuck up his bum.

Still, he starts to splutter out of instinct. “No, wait – hang on,” he starts to protest. “I mean, _yes_ that’s what happened – but we’re both responsible and consenting and—”

“Lou,” Harry says – and it stops Louis short. “I don’t think they need to know about the decision making process.”

Louis splutters some more. “That’s a bit rich from the guy who _thanked_ the doctor for doing his job.”

Harry scowls. “Manners.”

God, he looks fucking adorable.

In the same second that Louis takes to focus on Harry’s dimples, the smile slips from Harry’s face and he lets out a pained noise. Or, at least, it sounds pained.

Louis feels his face go white.

Harry’s hands clench down at Louis’ hips, holding him still, while all the doctors crowd forward. “What is it?” Dr. Payne asks, stepping closer and looking down at Harry. “Any extra pain?”

Harry’s tense when he answers – a vein throbbing at his throat, his hands tight on Louis’ hips and an all-too familiar flush working across his chest. “Just,” he says through clenched teeth, “uhm.”

The look he shoots Louis is so wholly apologetic that Louis can’t even really blame him for what he says next.

“If you could, uhm, be careful when you, uhh—”

Oh, god.

“—clench?” Harry says.

Dr. Payne’s ears turn pink. Behind him, one of the interns tries unsuccessfully to mask their laugh with a cough.

“Sorry,” Harry says.

Louis just closes his eyes, and wonders if he’s ever going to be able to look anyone in the eye again.

“Alright then!” Dr. Payne says very loudly. He claps his hands together, and looks about as uncomfortable as a doctor should in this situation. “Dr. Malik is going to take you down to x-ray so we can get a better look – and then we’ll see what we can do about getting you unstuck. How’s that sound?”

Louis stays quiet, so it’s up to Harry to reply. “Good,” he says, and he has the decency to sound a little bashful. “That sounds very good.”

Louis doesn’t open his eyes until they’ve been wheeled from the room.

**::**

They’re told to sit as still as possible while they do the x-ray. Louis’ only ever had one x-ray before, and it was when he’s broken his arm playing football in year four. His mother had been there to hold his hand while they checked out his bones, and then again while they put his cast on.

This was a different kind of experience. They’re actually taking a picture of the dick up Louis’ arse. There is a dick stuck in Louis’ bum and they’re taking a _picture_ of it.

“This is fucking mental,” Louis whispers to Harry.

His shoulders and his arms are really starting to hurt now, and he’s absurdly jealous of Harry – who looks far more comfortable where he’s lying down.

He’s also pouting a little, now that Louis’ looking. Louis doesn’t like that at all.

“Haz?” he says.

Haz? Okay, that’s new.

It works though, apparently, because Harry starts talking. His dimples show up as well, like he’s pleased for the nickname (or Louis hopes that’s why he’s pleased.)

“You don’t really think I’m a stupid fuck, do you?” he asks quietly.

He sounds unsure, more unsure than he has all day (which is _incredible_ considering the day they’ve had) – and Louis finds it oddly endearing; this sweet, lovely boy whose worried what Louis thinks of him.

But Louis’ always been a bit of a knob – and he’s certainly never dealt with vulnerability well.

“Well,” he says, “I don’t really know you, do I?”

With his friends, with Stan or Eleanor, they’d know he’s joking. They’d know he’s messing around to avoid having to actually talk.

Harry doesn’t know.

“Oh,” he says, his voice sounding so, so small.

Louis backtracks immediately. “No,” he says quickly. “No, hey – Curly. Of course I don’t think that, you’re the sweetest.”

Harry scowls. “You don’t have to say that to make me feel better,” he says stubbornly.

Louis would quite like to kiss the crease of his brow, but now is probably not the best time.

Words are better, while they’re still – ahem – _attached_.

“I’m not,” Louis says – Harry still looks doubtful so Louis very carefully lifts his hand. He pokes Harry’s cheek gently, just to see the dimple appear. “Hey, I’m _not._ You’ve got your cock stuck up my arse and you’re still asking the doctors if they’re having a good day—”

That’s not even a lie. He totally had. As soon as Dr. Malik had got them inside the x-ray machine, Harry was apologising for the inconvenience and checking to make sure that they hadn’t ruined the doctor’s day.

“You’re a gem,” Louis finishes, and he means it ten-thousand percent.

Harry appears mollified, when the dimples return full force. He avoids Louis’ eye, and bites his lip – the fucking vixen. Then he ruins it.

“My sister’s named Gem,” he says.

Louis scrunches up his nose and groans – it shifts them, because of course it does, abruptly reminding Louis of the lovely dick he’s sitting on.

“Oh god,” he says weakly, “let’s not talk about sisters right now, please?”

Harry brightens. “You have sisters?” he asks.

“What did I just say?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

The lights switch back on abruptly and Louis flinches at the change in light. By the time he’s recovered, Dr. Malik has stepped out from behind the glass and is smiling at them. “We should have the results in the next fifteen minutes – until we see what’s going on, we don’t know what equipment we’ll need to, uh, separate you,” he clears his throat awkwardly and Louis can’t help but smirk. “We’re going to keep you here until we know, does that sound alright?”

It’s not like they’re going anywhere without third party help, Louis thinks. It’s up to whoever’s steering the gurney.

“That sounds great, Dr. Malik,” Harry says. “Thank you so much.”

“So doc,” Louis says, because it looks like they’ve got a few minutes of free time here – and he’s not interested in any more uncomfortable silences. “Are we the most hopeless case you’ve seen yet?”

Harry pinches his hip in reprimand. “Don’t call us hopeless,” he says.

Louis really, _really_ likes him, _god._

Dr. Malik just smiles wryly. “Nah, no way, mate.”

“What?” Harry says, and for all his ‘not hopeless’ talk, he sounds genuinely surprised. “Really?”

If Louis was able to move more than an inch without hurting himself, he’d totally punch Harry in the shoulder or something. He settles for tugging fondly at one of his stray curls.

Harry’s cheeks colour slightly, and Louis tries not to read into it.

Dr. Malik doesn’t seem to notice the exchange. He’s too excited by the story he’s going to tell, apparently, about the people who’d done more than get a dick stuck in them.

“Once,” he says, “we had this kid come in with, like, a groin issue.” This man is a doctor, Louis thinks he should probably be able to say penis. Dick, _at least_. “And it turns out his girlfriend had been blowing him, right?”

Harry and Louis nod their heads eagerly.

Dr. Malik looks more excited, if anything.

“But she had braces, like?”

Harry and Louis brace themselves.

“And they’d knocked over something, or whatever, and it scared her so she pulled off – but, like, the braces caught?”

The noise that they both make could easily be attributed to their own medicinal _issues_ – Louis sucks in a breath so hasty it hisses through his teeth and he clearly moves or something because Harry’s fingers dig in deep and he makes about the same sound.

Dr. Malik grins.

“Well,” he says, his eyes turning wicked. “You ever seen a butterflied sausage?”

::

When Dr. Payne returns to explain their plan of action, Louis feels a little ill. The specifics are – well, they’re not pretty. And they require three of the doctors to crowd around the spot that he and Harry are connected.

(If he’s one hundred percent honest, it’s not like Louis hasn’t thought about the idea of more than one bloke getting up close and personal with his arsehole. But his daydreams had followed a slightly different set of circumstances.)

Well, Louis thinks as the doctors get started. No time like the presence to learn how to master memory repression.

Harry stays quiet as well, probably feeling as uncomfortable as Louis does. In fact, when a brief conversation does break out – it’s the doctors.

“ _Mate,_ ” one of the interns breaks the silent suddenly. When Louis twists his head to see what the problem is, the blonde intern is staring at Harry incredulously. “How are you _still_ fucking hard?”

Louis whips his head back around, eyes wide and heart thumping in a split second. Blood rushes to Louis’ cheeks so quickly his head feels a little light.

 _“Dr. Horan!_ ” Dr. Payne reprimands him with a scowl.

“Sorry!” the intern says hastily, not sounding very sorry at all. “It’s just – they’ve been here almost an hour now!”

Dr. Malik grins. Louis’ beginning to learn that this doesn’t bode well. “That says more about your stamina than it does about his, mate,” he smirks at the blonde.

Instead of puffing up his chest, like any other human male would have done, Dr. Horan just rolls his eyes. He looks back at Harry with an incredibly serious look on his face.

“Seriously,” he says. “What’s your secret?”

Harry’s been pretty shameless so far, but this seems to be his limit. He blushes prettily, his eyes darting around wildly like he’s too embarrassed to look Louis in the eye. Which, considering their current situation, is fucking ridiculous.  

“Well, you know,” he says, as the flush creeps steadily down his neck. “Look at him.” He gestures vaguely in Louis’ direction, as Louis’ heart jackrabbits into his throat. “S’not exactly hard.”

“Looks pretty hard to me, mate,” Dr. Malik says.

“ _Zayn_!” Dr. Payne hisses, scandalised.

Louis’s too busy staring down at Harry, his pulse thumping wildly, to pay them too much attention though. Harry’s still smiling bashfully, but it’s faded a little – like he’s not sure how Louis’ going to react.

How can this even be happening, his brain demands.

He’s sat on a gurney, straddling a guy he met five hours ago with a dick stuck up his arse and three strangers trying hard to get a closer look – and suddenly the only thing he can think about is that this boy, this lovely, sweet boy, thinks that Louis’ attractive.

 _Is_ there even an appropriate way to express that?

In the end he just shuffles a little, keeping his lower half as still as possible while he lifts one of his hands up. He finds Harry’s in seconds, and it might not be his place to do so but he threads their fingers together.

He’s had Harry’s dick in him for like an hour and a half, alright? They can fucking hold hands.

::

The moment of separation is fucking blissful.

Sure, there’s a tiny moment where Louis feels absurdly empty, where his skin suddenly protests the lack of another warm body to touch – but it is quickly overwhelmed. The insides of his thighs are aching from being spread so long, and Harry’s sharp hipbones have absolutely left some bruises. His back is killing when he’s helped off the gurney, and _fuck_ does his arsehole hurt.

Harry’s the only one who could possibly understand, to Louis turns to him for sympathy.

But Harry’s rushing out of the room. “I need to pee so badly,” he says hastily, shooting Louis a quick apologetic look. His dick had gone soft almost as soon as he’d been released and he looks pretty desperate.

“You’re going to have some slight tearing,” Dr. Payne tells him, while it’s just Louis. “It’s just kind of like a paper cut but – ”

“Up my arse?” Louis interrupts sweetly. His good mood has arrived at rocket speed – freedom feels so, so good.

Dr. Payne flushes slightly – which is hilarious, from a doctor who’s been so close and personal. But he smiles begrudgingly when Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. “Yes,” he says. “It shouldn't take too long to heal – but you’ll be tender for a while.”

Harry chooses this exact moment to reappear at the door – completely fucking starkers, his hands cupped awkwardly over his bits - just in time for the good news.

“No sex for you for a few weeks, _at least_ ,” Dr. Payne orders Louis gravely.

Harry’s cheeks go slightly pink, and his damn dimples show up. When he looks up to meet Louis’ eye, he looks a little embarrassed – but mostly amused.

“I’m blaming you for this,” Louis says, in an effort to keep things light.

Harry bows his head. “Fair enough,” he says solemnly.

“The same goes for you,” Dr. Payne says to Harry. “We’ll need to do a quick follow up to make sure the piercing hasn’t done any hidden damage – but you’ll be out of commission for at least a month.”

Harry looks a little disappointed at that, but who wouldn’t be?

It gets quiet for a minute, and Louis feels abruptly uncomfortable again. Right, he thinks. That’s the end of that. He’s got his instructions, and he’s no longer impaled on Harry’s dick. He can go home.

“Uh,” he says awkwardly. “Okay.”

He looks at Harry, like Harry could possibly give him any answers. Louis doesn’t even know the fucking question. He feels, this feels – incomplete, unfinished, fragmented.

“I’ll, uhm,” he tries again. “I’ll be off, then.”

Harry watches him strangely for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. His dimples have vanished, replaced instead by tight lines that pull at the corner of his eyes.

“Right,” he says his voice suddenly gruff.

Louis nods his head jerkily. “Okay, then.”

He turns; his first few steps a little stagnant as he regains his bearings. He's still in his hospital gown, but seeing as they'd lacked the foresight to bring clothes with him from home, it looked like he was about to do the most shameful of all walks of shame. His arse is still hanging about - which, by the way, really fucking hurts. (And his heart? Does his heart kind of hurt? Why does his heart hurt?)

He looks at his feet and walks out the door. And that’s just rude because he didn’t even say thank you – not even to Dr. Payne who, fifteen minutes ago, was as close to Louis as only seven guys have ever been before.

(And he didn’t say goodbye to Harry – Harry, who had held Louis close and kept him calm for the last two hours – Harry, who’d joked and talked about his sister and asked the doctors how their day was.)  

The bottom of Louis’ feet slap against the hospital floor.

He’s walking away, Louis thinks. Just like he would have if it had been a normal one night stand. No strings, no attachments. He is walking _away._

“Louis!” Harry’s voice sings down the corridor.

_Oh, thank god._

Louis spins around. Harry’s rushed out of the hospital room, his curls wild and his eyes wilder. And, wow, he is still very, very naked. He reaches Louis in two or three big steps, and only stops when he’s an inch too close.

“What’s your last name?” he asks, his voice slightly puffed.

“Tomlinson,” Louis says.

Harry doesn’t hesitate. Doesn’t pause, doesn’t even blink.

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Louis Tomlinson?” he asks, a mad smile on his face.

No madder than the smile Louis’ got plastered on, he thinks.

“Absolutely,” Louis says. “But you better get rid of that fucking piercing.”

::

**(coda)**

“ _Harry_ ,” Jay gushes six months later, her face completely smitten. She’s had a few glasses of wine, but no more than Harry’s mum – who’s sitting on Jay’s left and giggling at exactly the same frequency. “You’ve still got to win my approval—” Jays goes on, and they all know she’s lying because Harry charmed her in seconds—

“—Louis’ swears he won’t tell me but you just _have_ to tell me – _how_ did you two meet?”

::

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely the worst thing i have ever done thanks for nothing shonda rhimes (jks ily) 
> 
> if you liked it pls reblog the tumblr [post](http://bottomlinsons.tumblr.com/post/116549432582) (also if you [follow](http://www.bottomlinsons.tumblr.com) me i will 10000000% follow you back)  
>  


End file.
